


Risk

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Pregnancy, Suicide, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: This was a request from Tumblr asking for a pregnant MC whose labour could put her life at risk, and Jumin's reaction to various outcomes~





	1. Prologue

“Jumin!”

MC’s hand squeezed her husband’s fingers painfully tight. He had never known her to have so much strength until now.

“What is it, my love?” he asked, unable to wipe the smile from his face despite the obvious pain his wife was in.

Jumin and MC were rushing through the hospital, a nurse pushing MC in a wheelchair while he walked at her side on the way to the labour ward, where MC would give birth to their first child.

“I… if something happens…”

“Nothing will happen,” Jumin reassured her with a gentle voice. “This is the best hospital in the country. You are in good hands.”

“Jumin…” MC was almost crying, her brow wrinkled with worry. “There’s something I haven’t told you because I didn’t want to upset you, and… I wanted to have a child with you so much…”

Jumin suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He looked down at his wife, her teeth clenched as she endured another contraction, tears streaming down cheeks that seemed much too pale.

“MC… what… what are you saying?”

MC began to sob openly. “I have… a heart condition I never told you about…”

Jumin felt the blood freeze in his veins. His vision became cloudy. His mind became a tangled mess.

“I knew that getting pregnant could be dangerous for me…” she continued. “…but I wanted it so much…” She held his hand tightly in both of hers, looking up at him with imploring eyes. “Jumin… if something happens to me-”

She was cut off by another contraction just as they arrived at the labour suite.


	2. Good Ending

MC was wheeled into the private room and assisted onto the bed. Jumin could only stand by and watch as the woman he loved was wired up to several monitors.

“Due to her condition,” the midwife said to him, “we need to take her for an emergency c-section. We can’t allow the labour to go on for too long or she runs the risk of heart failure.”

Jumin stared at the woman in disbelief. “Heart failure? You mean she could die?”

“Mr Han, we will do everything in our power to deliver this baby safely. Please, don’t worry. You’ll need to change into scrubs if you want to enter the operating room with her.”

Jumin nodded and allowed himself to be led to a place where he could change.

MC’s body was already numb when Jumin arrived at her side. He gripped her hand and kissed her forehead while the surgeons did their work behind a small curtain.

“Why?” Jumin asked, the prick of tears stinging his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

MC’s eyes filled to the brim with tears, but she looked right at him. “I want this baby so much, and I know you do too. I was willing to take the risk…”

“What about me?” asked Jumin. “What if I lose you? I’d lose everything!”

MC let out a sob. “I’m sorry Jumin. I’m so, so sorry.”

Jumin placed his hands on her damp cheeks. “Nothing is going to happen to you,” he whispered. “I won’t let it.”

MC frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

“What is it?” Jumin asked, his voice panicked. “Are you in pain?”

MC shook her head. “No, it just feels like I’m being pulled around. I can’t feel anything though.”

Jumin looked over at the surgeon, his gloves coated in blood, and then suddenly, his hands held out a small lump of flesh. A moment later, the lump began to bawl.

“Oh, oh gosh, she’s here? Is she okay?” MC was trying desperately to look over the curtain that covered the lower half of her body.

“Here she is,” said the nurse, bringing the newborn to meet her parents for the first time. “She is perfect and healthy. You did so well.”

Tears poured from MC’s eyes as she looked down at the tiny bundle she had just given birth to. Jumin gazed down at the child. She was so small, so defenceless. The love he felt for her was so intense he couldn’t hold back the tears. He reached out and touched his daughter’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“I love you,” he said, his heart full to bursting with his adoration. “I love you both so much.”


	3. Normal Ending

“Are you okay Mrs Han?” the midwife asked as she helped her up onto the bed. “You’re looking pale.”

Jumin looked at his wife. She did have a grim pallor. He swallowed as he felt bile creeping up his throat. “Her heart. She told me she has a heart problem.”

MC was struggling for breath and sweat dripped down her temples as she gripped the sheets. Then suddenly he body went completely limp. Jumin rushed to her side but was quickly moved away by the midwife.

“She’s gone into cardiac arrest. We need to resuscitate and get the baby out now!”

Everything happened in a blur. MC was taken away and he was not permitted to go with her. He was placed in a quiet waiting room where he stood alone. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t let himself linger on thoughts of the worst-case scenarios, but still they came unbidden to the forefront of his mind.  _MC could die. Our baby could die. I could lose both of them. I could lose everything._ He paced the small room trying to cast out all of the intrusive thoughts.  _The cost of a double funeral? I’ll have to contact her family. I wish V were here. How much would Assistant Kang help me?_  Just as he felt like his mind might crumble to dust, a doctor poked her head into the room.

“Ah, Mr Han. You’re here. You can see your wife and daughter now.”

Jumin felt his heart leap in his chest. “She’s alright? They both are?”

The doctor nodded. “They will both have to remain in hospital for observation. I’m afraid Mrs Han is still at a high risk of having another heart attack.”

Jumin nodded, and the doctor led him to a private room where MC was laid in bed, wired up to several machines.

_She looks so ill,_  Jumin thought.

“Meet your daughter,” the doctor said, holding a small pink bundle.

Jumin took the baby in his arms, her tiny body wrapped up in pink blankets. He gazed down at her adoringly. “She’s so perfect.”

“Mrs Han won’t be able to nurse her, so we will have midwives feed her with a syringe every couple of hours. We thankfully have milk donations, so we’ll make sure she never goes hungry while she’s here.”

“Thank you,” Jumin said sincerely. “If the hospital needs any funding, any monetary donations at all, I will provide it. Please ask me for anything.”

The doctor smiled. “We’d be so grateful for your support Mr Han. Thank you. I’ll leave you now to spend some time with your family.”

Jumin took a seat beside the bed. He had thought she was asleep, but her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him weakly.

“I’m sorry Jumin,” she mumbled. “I’m so sorry to put you through all of this.”

Jumin shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. You’re here, and you brought our beautiful daughter into this world. You have nothing to apologise for.” He frowned. “I cannot allow you to risk your life further. Another pregnancy will be too dangerous, and I cannot risk losing you again. Once you’re out of hospital, I will schedule a vasectomy. We have our daughter. We have everything we need.”


	4. Bad Ending

As the midwife tried to help her to the bed, MC collapsed.

“MC!” Jumin was on his knees beside her in seconds. “MC? Can you hear me?”

The nurses began to lift her onto the bed, checking her vitals, pushing Jumin back.

“It’s heart failure, we have to get her into surgery now!”

Everything happened quickly. MC’s bed was wheeled into the corridor, the midwives and nurses rushing to save her life.

“MC?” Jumin cried out, trying to follow.

“I’m sorry, Mr Han. You will have to wait in the family room. We’ll update you on her progress as soon as we can.”

Jumin was left alone without any idea if his wife and daughter would even survive.

It was hours before Jumin saw a familiar face.

“Mr Han, I came as soon as I heard.”

“Assistant Kang?” Jumin lifted his face out of his hands, his eyes bloodshot and his skin pale. “I don’t know what to do. I feel so helpless.”

Jaehee sat beside him, a gentle and reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure someone will be along, but I can go and make an inquiry if you’d like.”

Jumin nodded, but the doctor arrived just as Jaehee got to her feet.

“Mr Han…” The doctor looked heartbroken, and Jumin knew what he was going to say even before he uttered a word. “I’m so sorry. Mrs Han… didn’t make it. She died while we were trying to resuscitate…”

Jumin collapsed into the chair, not even trying to withhold his tears. Jaehee’s eyes glazed, but she tried to remain composed despite the aching in her heart.

“What about the baby?” she asked with a trembling voice.

“I’m afraid she was stillborn,” the doctor replied. “I am so very sorry for your losses, Mr Han. If you’d like to see your family to say goodbye, I’ll take you there now.”

Jumin couldn’t hear. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. All he could do was feel, and it was agony. He was alone, everything he loved had been taken from him.

_I can’t I can’t I can’t…_

He stood up and began to walk. He didn’t follow the doctor. He didn’t listen to Jaehee when she asked him where he was going. He just walked, and he didn’t stop. He walked home. He walked into the elevator. He walked to the rooftop garden. He walked until there was only air beneath him. Then he stopped.


End file.
